Olimpiadas de supervivencia ninja (忍びの生存五輪)
by Melani-Kirisame
Summary: Todas las naciones ninja han optado por traer de vuelta las sangrientas olimpiadas de supervivencia ninja. En el transcurso de este evento, Melani, una pequeña kunoichi de Konoha, luchará por ser la vencedora y llevar gloria a su aldea y a su clan. Deberá cargar el peso de esta meta y un extraño "algo" en su corazón, algo que un singular chico de Iwagakure le hará conocer.


Shinobi no seizon gorin (忍びの生存五輪)

Es un día lluvioso en Konoha, la aldea entera esta envuelta en una atmósfera de frescura y quietud, solo se escucha la reverberación de las gotas cuando chocan contra las hojas y las casas.

En el edificio del hokage se encuentra Tsunade, sentada en su escritorio, sus codos están sobre la superficie de la mesa totalmente vacía y con las manos entrelazadas sostiene su cabeza. En aquella habitación hay un silencio total, ni siquiera la lluvia y su eco logran entrar ahí; pareciera que el aire esta lleno de la incertidumbre y el hastío que destila la expresión de Tsunade, incluso Shizune se nota sofocada, quizá sea porque sostiene a Ton-ton firmemente contra su pecho o simplemente porque es la única que puede observar aquella expresión y comprender su gravedad. El tiempo pareciera estar congelado, ninguna de las dos mujeres pronuncia una sola palabra, de pronto, el ruido de una puerta abriéndose de golpe corta la tensión y un hombre irrumpe en la habitación jadeando.

-¡Tsunade-sama!, la carta número 21 ha llegado, perdone la demora- dijo el hombre con voz forzada y después le extendió un pergamino. Tsunade al fin cambió de actitud, abrió los ojos y lo tomo sin inmutarse.

-Con permiso- el ninja mensajero hizo una reverencia y se fue. Tsunade leía la carta con tranquilidad mientras que Shizune esperaba con paciencia e intriga, después de unos segundos Tsunade enrolló el pergamino y lo dejó en la mesa, como si quisiera hacerla de emoción, permaneció en silencio pretendiendo que Shizune le exigiera una respuesta, ella se percató de sus intenciones pero las vio como una oportunidad justificada ya que eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer.

-¡Entonces! ... ¿¡qué se ha decidido!? ¿¡huh!? ¡Tsunade-sama!-. La inquietud en la voz de Shizune le dio cierta satisfacción a Tsunade, sus siguientes palabras irían cargadas con el énfasis correcto.

-¡Shizune!, ¡comienza con los preparativos!, seremos los anfitriones.-

-¡H-hai!- El rostro de Shizune se iluminó, al instante bajó a Ton-ton al piso y con una mirada de determinación salió de la oficina.

Tsunade tomó al puerquito (quién ya rogaba a sus pies que lo cargara) lo puso en su regazo y lo acariciaba suavemente. Aquella carta sobre el escritorio provocaba en la hokage notable incomodidad, como si hubiera traído muy malas noticias, así que de nuevo tomó ese pergamino y lo extendió, pero en un impulso de ira golpeó con los puños la mesa causando un gran estruendo que espantó al pequeño cerdo, ella se dio cuenta y para tratar de calmarlo lo apachurró contra sus grandes pechos mientras le decía algunos mimos y se disculpaba.

Ya eran las tres de la tarde y la lluvia había cesado, solo quedaba el aroma de la tierra mojada y la misma frescura que casi te hacía olvidar que ya era verano.

Todos los aldeanos habían sido avisados de que se reunieran para el anuncio de la hokage y más por curiosidad que por obligación, la mayoría ya había acudido al lugar indicado y los que faltaban estaban por ir. Las suposiciones no se hicieron esperar, muchos exponían sus versiones sobre lo que creían que les dirían ese día y los más crédulos ya temían la idea de "más impuestos" pero antes de que los rumores pudieran propagarse demasiado, apareció Tsunade en aquella terraza donde siempre daba los anuncios.

Al ver a la hokage todos guardaron silencio, eso daba un efecto de solemnidad, y la gente lo sentía. Todas las miradas estaban sobre Tsunade, por unos segundos se mantuvo el mismo ambiente y ella lo consideró como una señal para comenzar a hablar, así que aprovechó aquel momento.

-Hola a todos; gracias por estar presentes, les aseguro que no están perdiendo su tiempo ya que les tengo una buena noticia. ¡Escuchen! … todas las naciones ninja hemos llegado a un acuerdo, este año se llevarán a cabo las olimpiadas de supervivencia ninja* número 73 y esta vez Konoha tendrá el honor de ser anfitrión-

***Me referiré a las Olimpiadas con su nombre en japonés: Shinobi no seizon gorin. Y su abreviación: Shiseigo.**

La gente comenzaba a murmurarse cosas pero Tsunade alzó la voz. –¡Así que!... espero que todos cooperen para que sea más fácil organizarnos. En cada colonia habrá un encargado que les explicará todo lo que tienen que hacer, acérquense a él, ¡Eso es todo, gracias por su atención!-

Tsunade se dio la media vuelta y avanzó intentando ignorar las voces curiosas de los aldeanos, que resonaban a su espalda, pero solo conseguía sentirse cada vez más abrumada, y eso era justificable ya que se dirigía a una junta con el Consejo de Konoha y sabía que a ellos nunca les parece nada.

[Al día siguiente en el campamento pre-graduación de la Academia ninja de Konoha]

-¡Bien!, esa es la respuesta correcta Sasuke- dijo Iruka feliz de no ser decepcionado por la inteligencia de Sasuke, quien ya estaba siendo alabado por todas las niñas de la clase, pero como de costumbre él simplemente las ignoraba.

-¡Bah!, no es para tanto, estaba bien fácil esa pregunta, yo desde cuando me sabía la respuesta- dijo Naruto con tono presumido.

-Sí, como no, ¿entonces porque no levantaste la mano?- le cuestionó Sakura.

-Ay, esque quería darle la oportunidad a alguien más, además Sasuke tenía cara de que también sabía y pues, dejé que él contestara-

-¡Jajajaja!, se nota que quisieras ser tan inteligente como Sasuke-kun, él es ¡tan genial!- Sakura volteó a ver a Sasuke embobada, casi podían verse corazones en sus ojos y Naruto se quedó serio y con la boca chueca de envidia.

Ya nadie prestaba atención a Iruka así que él tuvo que llamarles la atención. -¡Guarden silencio!- gritó, y todos lo obedecieron sin resistencia.

-Chicos, ya pronto será la graduación y estas cosas son muy importantes, más que para salir bien en el examen, les podrían salvar la vida, por favor tómense un momento para estudiarlo- concluyó Iruka justo a tiempo para que Tsunade hiciera una repentina aparición en el aula, todos estaban desconcertados ¿a qué se debía el honor? Pero sin hacerlos esperar, habló.

-Sé que les parece extraño verme aquí hoy pero, era necesario que viniera, tengo varios anuncios que darles, comenzando con que este campamento se pospone, hoy mismo regresan a sus casas- todos se veían preocupados, con el simple hecho de que la hokage estuviera ahí en persona significaba que algo serio estaba por ocurrir.

-Pero, ¡Tsunade-sama!, ¿qué pasará con la graduación?- preguntó Ino.

-La graduación puede esperar, ¡todo puede esperar!, pero no lo que les voy a contar… Se suspenden las clases y las prácticas en toda la Academia hasta nuevo aviso. Los Kages hemos llegado a un acuerdo, este año volverán los Shiseigo, serán los número 73-

-¡Pero eso! , no es posible, los prohibieron hace 17 años- replicó Shikamaru.

Todos en el salón estaban perplejos y permanecieron mirando fijamente a Tsunade.

-¡Gah!, ¿Qué demonios son los shise-cosa?, y qué tan importantes pueden ser para que se posponga la entrega de mi protector ninja- se quejó Naruto con arrogancia.

-Naruto, se le conoce como "Shiseigo" a los Shinobi no seizon gorin "shi-sei-go" y se realizaron por primera vez hace 90 años; cada año se elegían los mejores shinobi genin o chuunin de entre 13 a 19 años de cada aldea ninja y competían en una arena para sobrevivir- le explicó Iruka.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de genial?, ¿qué ganaban?-

-Bueno, ganaban el reconocimiento de todas las naciones y llevaban mucho honor a sus familias, además de que se les ascendía a jounin, pero… lo desagradable era el modo de ganar, debían…

-Ser el único sobreviviente- continuó Tsunade – y todo eso en menos de dos semanas o si no…todos eran asesinados-

La mirada de Naruto confirmaba que esa explicación había sido suficiente justificación para incluso suspender su inconformidad con respecto a la graduación.

Nadie se atrevía a decir una sola palabra pero Tsunade prosiguió.

-Konoha fue elegida para ser la sede este año, así que tenemos que preparar todo para la inauguración, dentro de dos semanas comenzarán a llegar los invitados de todas las naciones ninja, todos ayudaremos, ustedes estarán en equipos de tres [muestra un sobre], aquí esta la lista de equipos y lo que le toca hacer a cada uno- Tsunade le entrega el sobre a Iruka, él lo toma con ambas manos pero percibe un aire de seriedad en las manos de la hokage que automáticamente hace que mire directo a sus ojos.

-Iruka, cuando termines de organizarlos, ve a mi oficina, haré una junta- le dijo ella en voz baja.

-H-hai- respondió Iruka casi sin aliento.

-Bien, los dejo- concluyó Tsunade y abandonó el salón.

Iruka permaneció inmóvil sosteniendo el sobre y mirando el sello con el escudo de las olimpiadas ninja, era una imagen que no veía hace muchos años y le traía recuerdos de terror y muerte.

El alboroto que se armó en el aula logró llamar la atención del maestro sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Chicos!, ¡chicos!, cálmense por favor hagamos esto ordenadamente- Iruka abre el sobre con cuidado y saca varias hojas color dorado - ¡bien, el primer equipo será de Tamuki, Hiroto y Wataru, ustedes se encargarán de los arreglos florales-

-¡Hai sensei!- dijeron esos niños al unísono.

Después de repartir las tareas a todo el grupo, Iruka se dirigió a la oficina de Tsunade dónde ya estaban los demás maestros y los jounin.

La junta duró no más de una hora pero fue suficiente para lograr que todos salieran con cara de enojo y preocupación, como si hubieran recibido órdenes que ninguno quisiera acatar.

[De regreso a la Academia]

-¡Oigan, oigan!, ¿quién creen que será el elegido para ir a los juegos?- preguntó una niña en voz alta.

-¡Eso es obvio, el guapísimo de…!-

-¡Sasuke-kun!- gritaron todas las niñas

-¡¿Y yo qué?!- reclamó Naruto indignado

-Ahahahah ¿tú?, Naruto cuando puedas hacer un clon de sombras, me hablas- replicó Sakura

-¡Hush!, maldito Sasuke se cree mucho solo porque viene de un clan famoso - se dijo Naruto a sí mismo

-Es obvio que Sasuke-kun irá a los Shiseigo, es el más fuerte, además ya tiene 13 años- afirmó Ino con convicción

-¡Ahh! ¡qué injusto!,¿¡ por qué no hicieron estos chizego en unos meses más!?, ¡el elegido sería yo!- reclamó Naruto

-¡Ahahahahhahahaha!, Naruto tu nunca le ganarías a Sasuke-kun ni teniendo 100 años- se burló Sakura causando la risa de las demás niñas.

Después de un rato, el salón se había convertido en un foro de discusiones, había tanto alboroto que nadie escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta .

_-"huh, nadie abre, adentro esta Naruto-kun, no tengo el valor suficiente para entrar, ¿qué hago?"-_pensaba Hinata esperando que alguien abriera la puerta, pero justo en ese momento Iruka iba llegando.

-Hinata-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?- le cuestionó él con amabilidad

-E-esto, yo, Debo decirle a Naruto-kun que Kurenai-sensei le llama- respondio tímidamente

-Oh, ya veo , ¿le necesita para algo importante?-

-¡Hah!, no, bueno…es que…- sin poder decir más agachó la cabeza y encogió los hombros

Iruka notando su timidez abrió la puerta del aula

-¿quieres pasar?-

-s-sí-

Hinata e Iruka quedaron impresionados al ver el desastre que había en el interior del salón. Estaban las niñas de un lado gritándose entre ellas y los niños del otro lado haciendo una bola gigante de papel y en el pizarrón estaba la frase "Olimpiadas para Sasuke-kun" escrita con gis.

-¡Iruka-sensei!- gritó uno de los niños alertando a sus compañeros.

-¡Pero que demonios sucede aquí!- se quejó el maestro - ¡no puedo dejarlos solos ni cinco minutos!, además se supone que estarían organizándose –

-¡Pero, Iruka-sensei !, estamos demasiado intrigados, ¡queremos saber quién ira a los Shiseigo!-justificó una niña rubia.

-¿Verdad que irá Sasuke-kun?, preguntó Sakura – ¡ya díganos!-

-¡Hey, hey!, no sean tan desesperados, eso todavía no lo sabemos, aun no han elegido a nadie, ¡pero!, mañana nos darán la respuesta a los maestros-

-¡¿Que, hasta mañana?! eso le da menos tiempo a Sasuke-kun para entrenar-

-Ino, no seas estúpida, como si Sasuke-kun necesitara entrenar- replicó Sakura.

-¡No pueden dar por hecho nada! mañana sabremos la verdad, ¡si va Sasuke o voy yo!-exlcamó Naruto con arrogancia.

-¡Naruto ya déjate de cosas, sabes bien que tu serías el último en ser elegido!-

-Hah, Sakura-chan, tu siempre tan ingenua, por eso no le gustas a Sasuke-

-¡¿Qué dijiste tarado?!- le reclamó ella apenada de que Sasuke hubiera escuchado eso.

-¡Ya cálmense todos!, ¿que no ven que tenemos una visitante de otro grupo?-dijo Iruka poniendo su mano en el hombro de Hinata.

-¡Hinata-chan!, ¿qué se te ofrece?-le preguntó Naruto amistosamente.

-Hah, eh, yo, venía a decir-te…, Na-Naruto-kun, Kurenai-sensei te necesita-

-¿Kurenai-sensei?, a mi-

-Sí…- Hinata bajó la mirada e hizo gestos con sus dedos (como siempre lo hace).

-¿Qué querrá?, bueno creo que tendré que ir-

Naruto y Hinata salen del salón dirigiéndose al de Hinata, en el camino los dos guardaban silencio, lo cual empezó a incomodar a Naruto obligándolo a romper el hielo.

-E~sto, Hinata-chan, ¿cómo has estado?-

-Hah, "_Naruto-kun está preocupándose por mí, ¿significará algo?"_ bien, ¿y Naruto-kun?-

-¡Yo muy bien!, y ahora que iré a los juegos, ¡mejor!-

-¡Naruto-kun fue el elegido!-

-Bueno, aun no me lo dicen pero mañana ya será oficial, ¡hah!, verás que a Sasuke se le retorcerá el hígado de envidia y ¡Sakura-chan va a!...-Naruto nota que Hinata se detuvo-Hinata-chan ¿qué pasa?-

-…-

-¡Hinata-chan!, ¡¿estas llorando?!-

-¡No quiero que Naruto-kun muera!-

-¡Ah!, ¡eh!...Hinata-chan no te preocupes, solo bromeo, yo… no soy tan bueno como…¡bueno!, en realidad aun no tengo 13 años, ya sabes, las reglas y esas cosas, ¡ja! Solo por esas tonterías no califico- aclaró Naruto tragándose su orgullo con tal de animarla.

-¡Hah!, que bien que aún no tengas 13, si los tuvieras no hay duda de que Naruto-kun sea el elegido- respondió Hinata limpiándose las lágrimas.

-¡¿En serio crees eso?!-

-¡Claro que sí!, Naruto-kun es muy genial, yo… quisiera ser como él- respondió ella sonrojándose

-¡Hinata-chan!, ¡tú si comprendes lo bueno que soy!- se alegró Naruto con su orgullo recuperado-algún día Sakura-chan también lo verá-tte bayo!-

-"Sakura"- pensó Hinata y después apareció Kiba frente a ellos.

- Hinata aquí estas, te tardaste mucho, Kurenai-sensei se preocupó y me mandó a buscarte, vamos, los están esperando – les explicó Kiba y prosiguieron camino al aula de Kurenai.

Al entrar nadie los notó porque estaban ocupados cada equipo organizándose, excepto la maestra, y un niño de cabello verde.

-Hinata, al fin, creí que te habías desmayado- dijo Kurenai mientras los tres chicos se acercaban a su escritorio.

-¡No, no! Estoy bien-

-¿Segura?, tus ojos están rojos como si hubieras llorado- insistió la maestra preocupada.

-¡Sí!, y traje a Naruto-kun- respondió nerviosa la portadora del Byakugan.

-Oh, Naruto-kun ¡cómo has crecido!- exclamó recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza.

-Ah… esto… ¿ya me conocía?- le preguntó desconcertado.

-Aunque yo no daba clases en la academia hasta hace poco cuando dividieron el grupo, yo siempre he estado presente cada año cuando ingresan nuevos alumnos, cuando tu entraste, eras muy pequeño, es por eso que me impresioné- respondió amablemente Kurenai, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a Naruto, lo cual lo dejó ruborizado. A Naruto le pareció una mujer muy bella y maternal, bajo aquella mirada profunda y el color rojo ardiente de sus ojos, Naruto tenía una sensación de tranquilidad y protección que nunca antes había vivido.

-¡Ah!, por cierto, te mandé a llamar para pedirte que me ayudes con una cosa- dijo la bella maestra con un tono amable, sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué cosa es?- preguntó intrigado.

-Verás, el equipo de Hinata, tiene una tarea muy curiosa, hacer máscaras para el evento de inauguración, pero sus compañeros no son los mejores en eso, y Hinata me comentó que eres muy bueno en las manualidades, así que ¿crees que puedas ayudarnos, Naruto-kun?-

-¿Yo?, en realidad no soy taaan bueno en esas cosas per-

-¡Hahahaha!, no te preocupes mejor que ellos sí eres- interrumpió la maestra.

-Pues a mí en mi grupo me tocó encargarme de los fuegos artificiales pero de seguro mis otros compañeros preferirían hacerlo sin mí- respondió alegremente –Así que ¡Sí, está bien! ayudaré a Hinata-chan- concluyó Naruto emocionado.

-¡Perfecto!, Hinata, Naruto , ¡hagan las mejores máscaras que los Shiseigo hayan visto!-

-¡Hai sensei!- respondieron con ímpetu.

[más tarde ese mismo día]

Todos los pequeños estudiantes de la Academia ninja estaban ya ocupando las calles de Konoha encargándose de las tareas asignadas, al igual que los aldeanos, pero en medio de ese ambiente tan movido, la Hokage permanecía impávida sentada, con su escritorio cubierto de papeles. No era normal que ella mantuviese tanta calma en un día tan ajetreado como aquel y Shizune creía saber a qué se debía su actitud aparentemente serena.

-Tsunade-sama… ¿está usted molesta por la decisión de hoy, cierto?-le preguntó Shizune.

-Shizune, ¿si tu fueras el Hokage, qué habrías hecho en mi lugar?- Tsunade mantuvo la mirada baja, como si se arrepintiera de algo.

-E-eso, yo- Shizune tomó valor y prosiguió- ¡Tsunade-sama, usted hizo lo correcto, es prioridad cuidar la paz de la aldea ante todo!, si no ¡en este mismo instante estaríamos preparándonos para la guerra en vez de las olimpiadas!-

-Es verdad pero, llevar a uno de los nuestros ¡a una muerte segura!, no sé si eso sea mejor que una guerra- concluyó Tsunade con el mismo tono de culpa.

[Al día siguiente]

La hora de anunciar al elegido había llegado y los jóvenes y los curiosos (casi toda la aldea) estaban reunidos en la explanada principal esperando la impactante noticia.

Tsunade apareció y como siempre, hubo un silencio total.

-¡Antes que nada!, quiero que sepan que la siguiente es una decisión unánime y definitiva, tomada a conciencia por todas las autoridades ninja, así que , los reclamos no serán escuchados- la firmeza en la voz de su Hokage, causó la comprensión automática de los presentes y continuaron en silencio.

Tsunade se dirigió a Kakashi.

-Kakashi, por favor diles tu-

-¡Claro!-El viejo canoso (e-e) tomó el lugar de la atención y habló con sencillez.

-Que honor, bueno aquí les va…-

La tensión crecía entre el público pero Kakashi continuó.

-La persona que irá a los septuagésimo terceros Shinobi no seizon gorin es…-

Los aspirantes a ninja murmuraban entre ellos –Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun,¡Sasuke-kun!- pero Sasuke hacía caso omiso a sus porras.

-Esa persona es… ¡chaca cha chan!- bromeó el jounin enmascarado –bueno ya fue mucha emoción, la persona elegida es- hizo una última pausa.

-¡Kirisame, Melani!- soltó finalmente impactando a todos.

El ambiente se convirtió en un mar de voces desconcertadas, en especial de los alumnos de la Academia.

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeee?!-

-¿Y Sasuke-kun?-

-¡Imposible!-

-¡Sasuke-kun es el mejor!, no puede ser!-

Incluso el mismo Sasuke quedó sorprendido, él estaba seguro de que lo elegirían. Uno de sus primos había sido el último de Konoha en participar antes de que suspendieran los juegos, más que de Konoha él era un Uchiha que honró a su clan cuando ganó.

Sasuke había considerado las olimpiadas como una oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle al mundo que los Uchiha aún no estaban extintos, además quería que su hermano Itachi observara su poder como una advertencia de lo que le esperaría a la hora de su venganza, eso y que se diera cuenta de que ya no es el mismo niñito llorón y débil de cuando Itachi traicionó a su sangre.

-No tiene sentido- se dijo a sí mismo –y ¿quién es Kirisame?, creo haber escuchado ese apellido antes-

-¡Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- se escuchaba una algarabía preveniente de un grupo de personas entre el público, se veían muy animadas como felicitando a alguien entre ellos pero no se podía ver a quien porque eran muchas personas rodeándole.

En medio de tanta conmoción se hizo escuchar la voz inconfundible del poder:

-¡Clan Kirisame! , muchas felicidades, ahora uno de ustedes nos representará a todo Konoha. ¡Ponemos nuestras esperanzas en el nombre de Kirisame y de Konoha para que esa fe se transmute en el poder que brindará fuerza y valor a nuestro pequeño elegido, que pequeño puede ser en edad pero ¡grande es su coraje!-

-¡OOSU!- gritaban los miembros del clan Kirisame como respuesta.

-Elegido de Konoha, abraza ese coraje como lo hicieron los héroes en el pasado, sin él este presente seguiría siendo un sueño lejano- proseguía la Hokage con solemnidad envolviendo cada palabra, la gente estaba hipnotizada en ese sentimiento.

-Así que Kirisame Melani, ármate con ese coraje y lucha por el futuro, ¡lucha por Konoha!, ¡lucha por tu clan!, pero sobre todo ¡lucha por la vida!, el más grande presente que te fue otorgado el mismo instante de tu concepción. El latido de tu corazón te lo recuerda, por eso ponemos nuestra mano sobre ese recuerdo para así transmitirte todo tu futuro poder- posó su puño derecho sobre su pecho y los demás la siguieron- porque tenemos ¡EL CORAZÓN INSPIRADO!-

-¡KONOHAAAAA!- respondieron al unísono los aldeanos

-¡INSPIRÓ NUESTRO CORAZÓN!- replicó la Hokage

-¡AAIIIIII!-

La audiencia rompió en aplausos y gritos, el discurso de Tsunade había tenido el efecto planeado, ahora todos estaban realmente inspirados, y dispuestos a secundar tanto en la preparación del evento como en animar a su elegido.

Los adultos recordaron los juegos pasados y en ninguna ocasión habían hecho tan bien el protocolo, aquellas frases nunca habían sido gritadas con tanta emoción ni siquiera en los mejores tiempos del tercer Hokage: Sarutobi Hiruzen , quien aunque resurgió como líder al fallecimiento de Minato Namikaze el Yondaime-Hokage después de aquella fatídica noche en que el Kyuubi desató su furia, las olimpiadas ya habían sido prohibidas y nunca más pudo volver a "inspirar el corazón de Konoha" . Hiruzen fue un hombre muy querido y respetado, los años y sus actitudes forjaron su fama, pero la edad y sus heridas de batalla le cobraron factura, una enfermedad silenciosa donde el único síntoma con el que decidió darse a conocer, fue lo que acabó con su vida, un infarto fulminante. Su muerte fue tan inesperada , estremeció a toda la población. En su funeral reinó el pesar; en especial las lágrimas de su pequeño nieto Konohamaru, fueron las más amargas.

Tsunade sabía que debía honrar aquel legado, sabía que debía ganarse el respeto y el cariño del pueblo con sus acciones, por eso sentía aún más culpa, al decir palabras tan sagradas cuando en realidad no lo sentía. Hasta ahorita, en el poco tiempo de su régimen todo lo que había hecho era tomar decisiones según lo que es considerado correcto por los demás y no por su corazón. Ni siquiera los cientos de aplausos que resonaban por todo el lugar le causaron satisfacción alguna.

[Horas más tarde en la oficina del hokage]

Shizune sostenía a Ton-ton mientras miraba la cara impaciente de Tsunade; ya no sabía qué decirle para hacerla sentir mejor.

En eso llaman a la puerta y entra un mensajero.

-¡Tsunade-sama!, el elegido esta aquí-

-Haz que pase- le respondió ella con autoridad.

Detrás del hombre, salió aquella persona tan esperada, entró a la oficina con un aire de seguridad y valentía. Le rodeaba un aura de rudeza que para nada hacía coherencia con su imagen.

Shizune soltó un leve "ah" y permaneció boquiabierta.

Frente a las dos mujeres estaba una pequeña niña, tenía facciones delicadas; su estatura más baja de lo normal y su piel blanca, potencializaban el efecto "muñequita de porcelana". Tenía los ojos rosa fucsia. Su cabello negro intenso estaba peinado en _twintails¹__, _adornado con unos conejitos y su frente estaba cubierta por un flequillo irregular. Vestía un _yukata²_ de falda corta y una bufanda larga que dejaba caer en su espalda. Pares de _tekkō³ _y _kyahan⁴_ cubrían sus brazos y piernas. Calzaba las sandalias estándar de la aldea en un modelo más delicado color negro. El _kamon⁵_ de _kikyō⁶ _ bordado en su ropa, la confirmaba como parte del clan Kirisame.

Como acto de formalidad aquella niña apoyó una de sus rodillas en el piso y agachando la cabeza profirió con pundonor tono de voz –Hokage-sama, me presento ante usted gustosa de recibir su instrucción-

* * *

**GLOSARIO:**

**1.-** Dos coletas altas.

**2.- **Kimono de algodón sencillo y ligero.

**3.- **Protectores de antebrazo.

**4.- **Protectores de pantorrillas.

**5.- **Símbolo o cresta de una familia o clan.

**6.- **Ballon Flower (Platycodon grandiflorus) flor asiática de color violeta, cuando esta floreciendo asemeja un pequeño globo.

* * *

**Esta es mi primera historia ;/; si les gustó o les disgustó háganmelo saber, acepto sugerencias, críticas y regaños(?).**

**Les prometo ir mejorando mis abominables historias**

**¡MUCHAS, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER! Y ¡GRACIAS POR AYUDAR A LOS TARDÍGRADOS! **


End file.
